The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to optimizing use states of a hybrid mobile vehicle along a discretized travel route.
Conventionally, a hybrid car or the like having an engine and an electric motor has been configured to regenerate kinetic energy as electric energy, store the electric energy in a battery or the like, and control the timing of using the regenerative energy to drive the motor using the stored electric energy in order to minimize the time of arrival at a destination and maximize fuel efficiency (for example, see JP 2013-123363, JP 2009-115466, and JP 2005-282569).